Touchscreen computing devices are often assembled by applying a pressure-sensitive or other adhesive to an interface perimeter between a cover glass and a chassis of a computing device. Occasionally, a touchscreen computing device is disassembled or de-bonded to troubleshoot errors in the functionality of the computing device. However, the adhesive often is resistant to releasing the bond between the cover glass and the chassis by mechanical force and the cover glass, display, or touch components may be damaged during disassembly.
In some implementations, the cover glass and/or the chassis is heated prior to applying the mechanical force to soften and release the bond between the cover glass and the chassis. However, some components of the computing device are sensitive to heat and may be damaged by such processes. Further, the applied heat may not effectively transmit through the cover glass to uniformly and sufficiently heat the adhesive, soften the bond between the cover glass and the chassis, and allow the cover glass to release from the chassis.